


Our Firsts

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tori's Oneshots [19]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, F/F, Holidays, Honeymoon, Scrapbooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Tzuyu surprises Chaeyoung with a scrapbook which is filled with their 'firsts'
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Tori's Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786327
Kudos: 24





	Our Firsts

Tzuyu laid in bed, her face glistened as the sunlight beamed through the steamed glass of the hotel window, enlightening the room. She glanced over and saw her new wife with her delicate orange hair covering her soft skin.  _ ‘I am so lucky to be married to my childhood sweetheart.’ _ she thought as she rolled over and picked up her phone off the bedside table.  _ 7:10am. _

“What time is it?” A voice asked in the middle of a stretch.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Tzuyu giggled, turning back over to face her lover. “It's ten past seven.”

“Why are you up so early?” The woman asked, slowly wiping the sleep out of the corner of her eyes.

“You know me Chae, early sleeper and early riser.” Tzuyu said proudly as she got out of bed.

“Yes Tzu, I know you are,” Chaeyoung smiled softly. “But we are on our honeymoon, surely you should be able to relax and sleep in a little bit.” Chaeyoung looked at Tzuyu with her sad puppy eyes and a small pout.

“You’re right,” Tzuyu softly smiled back at Chaeyoung. “I guess I could do with relaxing a bit, and what better place to do it than in Paris with you.” Tzuyu crawled back onto the bed and showered Chaeyoung with pecks on her lips.

The couple laid in each others warm embrace for a few comfortable minutes before Tzuyu once again got up from the bed. Chaeyoung once again looked at her upset that she had left the warmth of the bed.

“Don’t worry my little cub,” Tzuyu giggled. “I’ll be back in a moment.” She called back as she shut the door to the bedroom they shared.  _ ‘Now where did I put it?’ _ Tzuyu questioned herself trying to remember what she wanted to find.

“Tzuyu!” Tzuyu heard Chaeyoung whining from the bedroom. Tzuyu searched around their hotel room until finding exactly what she wanted to on the shelf behind the front door. She reached up and grabbed it, holding it tight and smiling.

“Don’t worry Chae, I’m coming back now” Tzuyu called back as she turned and headed towards the bedroom.

The door creaked, catching Chaeyoung a little off guard. Her eyes stared at the door which Tzuyu entered through. “Tzuyu!” she exclaimed, before seeing that Tzuyu was holding something. “What’s that you’re holding?” She asked, clearly confused.

“It's just something for you that I think we can enjoy together.” Tzuyu beamed as she went and sat on the bed, next to Chaeyoung, before placing the gift on Chaeyoung’s lap.

“Something for  _ me _ that  _ we _ can both enjoy  _ together _ ” Chaeyoung repeated aloud, wondering what it could be as she untied the knot in the string wrapped around the gift. She pulled away at the Hessian covering wrapped around the gift to reveal a book. “What’s this?” Chaeyoung was puzzled.

“Turn it over.” Tzuyu watched eagerly.

Chaeyoung did as she was instructed by Tzuyu. She flipped over the book to reveal a small plaque that had been stuck on the front of the large, rectangular book. Chaeyoung read the plaque and a small tear pricked her eye as she ran her fingers over the plaque. “Our firsts’…” she read before glancing at Tzuyu through teary eyes.

“It’s a scrapbook,” Tzuyu informed her as she got closer to Chaeyoung, wiping away the tears falling down her cheeks. “I thought we could always look back on all of our first times for things together.” Tzuyu looked down at the book.

“Tzu, I- You-” was all that Chaeyoung could stutter. She was lost for words at the surprised gift that Tzuyu had got for her.

“Why don't you turn the cover over to reveal the first page?” Tzuyu suggested.

Chaeyoung nodded, sniffling before turning the page and seeing six pictures under the header  _ ‘Our First Meeting.’  _ She studied the pictures, remembering the moment as if it had happened yesterday.

“I can remember this so clearly,” Tzuyu said as she rubbed the top of Chaeyoung’s hand. “It was the day that my life would change, and only change for the better.” Tzuyu cupped Chaeyoung’s face, lifting it so Chaeyoung was looking at her, before pulling her into a deep kiss.

Chaeyoung sank into the kiss, cherishing every moment as long as it lasted. “I’m so glad you feel the same way,” she said once the kiss ended. “Who would have thought back then that we would be where we are now.” 

Tzuyu scratched the back of her nape. “I definitely wouldn't.” Tzuyu felt Chaeyoung rest her head on her shoulder, gently stroking through Chaeyoung’s hair before pointing at the first picture. “Hey, look. This was just before that incident that brought us together for the first time.”

“Oh yeah, so it is,” Chaeyoung chuckled. “I can't believe I thought it was easy to climb across those monkey bars.”

“I couldn’t believe it when you fell off without anyone close to the monkey bars.” Tzuyu recalled.

“Dad was filming me not too far away, remember?” Chaeyoung asked before something started to click. “Hang on, did you get these pictures from dad?”

“I may have spoken to him when I was planning this scrapbook idea.” Tzuyu chuckled. “It  _ was _ our first meeting after all so it made perfect sense.”

“I guess it does make sense.” Chaeyoung said.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Tzuyu suddenly said aloud “Do you remember those cookies I gave you?”

“Of course I do,” Chaeyoung replied, “they were the best cookies I have ever had. I still can't believe you were passing the playground to see your other friends to give them a plate of cookies and yet you stopped to see if I was okay, and gave me a cookie too.”

“It was the least I could do, I wanted to make sure you were okay and I wanted to be your friend.” Tzuyu blushed.

“By the way, the next time we go to Taiwan, you need to get your mother’s cookie recipe.” Chaeyoung looked deep into Tzuyu’s eyes. “Please! Talking about that day has reminded me just  _ how _ much I enjoyed those cookies.” she begged.

“We shall see,” Tzuyu chuckled, “but before you get too carried away with wanting some more of my mom’s cookies, shall we turn to the next page?”

Chaeyoung pouted slightly, before agreeing and turning the page, being greeted by the next header  _ ‘Our First Date.’ _ and eight more photos, this time of the pair together and photos they took of each other.

Seeing the header, the pair laughed together. “Oh my gosh, I can remember this too!” Chaeyoung said through her laughter.

“So can I.” Tzuyu agreed. “It was such a great night, just the two of us spending all the time in the world together then, and I’m so glad I get to do it forever now.” Tzuyu removed her gaze from the scrapbook, and instead placed it on her flustered wife. She gently stroked Chaeyoung’s orange hair behind her ear, before bringing her hand to rest on her wife's cheek.

“Okay my Romeo, we have plenty of time to be romantic later,” Chaeyoung smiled before returning back to the scrapbook, and the many memories it brought back to the pair. “But now, we should remember the night at the ramen bar.”

“It was so good, probably the best ramen I have ever had.” Tzuyu’s mouth salivated at the thought of the ramen.

“Hold on there one minute. Are you saying that the ramen bar’s ramen is better than my ramen?” Chaeyoung feigned hurt and surprise at Tzuyu’s statement.

“I’m sorry Chae, you know I can’t lie. Your ramen is very good, but those noodles are just perfection!.” Tzuyu brought her fingers to her lips, quickly bringing them away in a chef’s kiss motion, causing Chaeyoung to start giggling.

“You know,” Chaeyoung started giggling harder. “There's something I’ve never told you about before our date.”

“There is?” Tzuyu became deeply confused and curious. “What is it?”

“Well, you know how we met on that dating app?” Chaeyoung began explaining. “Well, when me and Dubu set up my profile and we were swiping on the various profiles, but when we saw yours, we thought…” Chaeyoung’s laughter increased.

“You thought, what?” Tzuyu asked, her interest peaked.

“We thought you were a catfish.” Chaeyoung couldn’t stop her laughter.

“A catfish?” Tzuyu joined in the laughing. “Why on earth would you think that?”

After a few moments of calming down and slow breathing, Chaeyoung finally managed to compose herself before explaining to Tzuyu. “After you moved away, I never suspected that you would move back to Korea, left alone move back to the same neighbourhood we grew up in. So, I thought someone had stolen your pictures and was using them to get people.”

“Really?” Tzuyu’s face dropped at Chaeyoung’s explanation.

“Yes Tzuyu. In all honesty, I would never have imagined someone as pretty as you being on there trying to find love. With your looks, I would have thought people would be all over you trying to be your girlfriend.” Chaeyoung’s eyes left the book as she got lost in Tzuyu’s eyes.

“Chaeyoung, since you have been honest with me, I will be honest with you in return.” Tzuyu took a deep breath. “You are the reason I decided to come back to Korea.”

“What?” Chaeyoung couldn’t believe the words that had just left Tzuyu’s mouth.

“I’m serious! I had developed a crush on you when we started doing more things together after the playground incident, but then when we had to go back to Taiwan I was heartbroken. So when I was finally able to move back to Korea, I immediately jumped at the opportunity and did everything I could to find you.” Tzuyu could feel tears dripping off her cheeks as she opened her heart even more wider than she ever had for her wife.

“I'm- I'm lost for words.” Chaeyoung stuttered out.

“I’m sorry I have pushed this on you so suddenly, but since we were being honest with each other, I thought you should know, and Chae,” Tzuyu paused as she put her finger under Chaeyoung's chin and slowly lifted it so they had eye contact. “I wouldn't have changed my decision for the world. I am so glad I made it.”

“I’m glad you made it too, Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung said as she lifted herself and crashed into Tzuyu’s lips. The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity, neither wanting it to end, but it was finally broken by Tzuyu.

“I think we should move onto the next page.” Tzuyu said with a suggestive smile.

Chaeyoung looked and turned the scrapbook’s page, revealing the page with the header  _ ‘Our first kiss.’ _ She turned her head to face Tzuyu again. “Now I see why you wanted me to move onto this page.” she grinned.

Tzuyu winked. They both looked at the page and saw photos that brought back wonderful memories for them. “I can remember this night crystal clearly.” Tzuyu drifted off into her memories.

“So can I.” Chaeyoung exclaimed, which brought Tzuyu back to reality.”It was Jihyo’s birthday party”

“It was. Remember that Mina had called everyone to come to the dancefloor to wish Jihyo a happy birthday, but we were in the corner talking to each other and didn’t hear.” Tzuyu chuckled.

“Yes! And everyone formed a circle around them, but then they all looked back at us after they realised we weren’t in the circle.” Chaeyoung joined in the chuckling.

“And when they did look, we were there, ignoring everyone else while we shared that moment together. Our first kiss” Tzuyu grinned. “I can still taste your strawberry lip balmed lips now.”

“That’s because you have been kissing them most of the morning Tzuyu.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes before giving into a laugh she tried to suppress.

“Oh yeah, so I have.” Tzuyu also laughed. “Can I have another taste?”

“You know you don’t need to ask.” Chaeyoung replied as the pair slowly brought their lips together and allowed their passion to ensue.

Chaeyoung eventually ended their kiss, causing Tzuyu to pout. “I was enjoying that.” Tzuyu said sadly.

“I know you were, and I’m sorry it had to end, but i'm intrigued to see what else is in this scrapbook.” Chaeyoung softly smiled as she turned the page. “Oh.” She said, sounding disappointed.

“What’s wrong?” Tzuyu asked.

“This page is blank.” Chaeyoung informed Tzuyu. Chaeyoung had turned to the page of  _ ‘Our first holiday.’ _ but it was empty.

“Well, this is our first holiday together, so we can always fill it up with our memories from here in Paris.” Tzuyu beamed.

“That’s a fantastic idea Tzuyu.” Chaeyoung replied excitedly, before turning the next page and seeing the next one was once again blank. “Our first house.” She read aloud.

“This is one for the future. I have planned ahead now because I plan to spend the rest of my life with you Chae.” Tzuyu saw tears forming under Chaeyoung’s eyes.

“I plan to too, Tzuyu. We are always there, together, now and forever.” Chaeyoung said the words and the tears she had been holding back, fell freely from her eyes.

“If you are crying at this one, you will be sobbing at the next one.” Tzuyu turned to reveal  _ ‘Our first family photos.’ _

Chaeyoung gasped at the header. “You want to have children?”

“I think an even mini-er you would be very cute. You would make a fantastic mom, and I can't wait to start a family with you my little cub.” Tzuyu leant in and once again pecked Chae’s strawberry lips, never satisfied with the amount of pecks she had given.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and taking in all the details of the pictures in the scrapbook, Tzuyu glanced at her phone and saw the time.  _ 8:26am. _ “Well, I guess we should be getting ready. I still need to treat you to breakfast and we have got a full day waiting for us, with all the memories to make and capture, to fill our scrapbook with later.”

Chaeyoung got out of the best and lightly walked over to where Tzuyu was now standing. “Thank you for this Tzuyu. I don't think you will ever realise just how much this has meant to me. I love you Chou-Son Tzuyu.”

“And I will always love you too Chou-Son Chaeyoung.” Tzuyu beant down and pulled Chaeyoung into a deep, passionate kiss. This was the start of their future, one that they would cherish forever. One that would be filled with a lot of their  _ firsts. _

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
